Secretly in Love
by Jay A. Angelin
Summary: Hermione and Draco are living their own Shakespearean love story. They have to hide their young love from family and friends in the middle of a war. Will they sacrifice everything for each other or will they be forced to take sides?
1. What Could Have Been

**Title:** Secretly in Love  
**Author:** Jay A. Angelin  
**Rating:** T- for my fluff and language usage...may eventually be M ;)  
**Spoilers:** Harry Potter Series  
**Types: **romance/fluff  
**Summary: **The untold story of Draco and Hermione's love. What did Rowling leave out? You first meet them on the school train, and you follow them throughout the years. What will happen to their love as the Dark Lord rises to power? Will there love make it beyond Deathly Hallows?  
Completley compliant with HP series, just with my rather fluffy twist and imagination. NOT epilogue friendly.  
**Disclaimer**: This fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the Harry Potter Series and creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator JK Rowling.

**

* * *

****What Could Have Been**

Draco sat sulkily in his seat as the train engine drowned out his thoughts. In all of his life he had never had anyone turn down being his friend. He stared at his pale reflection in the cart window. The night sky twinkling at him... taunting him. He was losing his touch. He hadn't been able to bully his dad into getting him a new broom. Then he couldn't get that stupid Potter to be his friend. Goyle was sitting across from him nursing his bitten finger. That Weasley kid's rat had gotten him good.

"Don't be a baby, Goyle," Malfoy bossed mimicking what his father told him, "Be a man."

The compartment door swung noisily open and a short girl, Draco noticed she was definitely a first year, with wild hair and he noticed hazel eyes. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes.

She looked around without taking notice to the three occupants, and then she turned to Draco, "Have you seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she looked back out the compartment to look for someone, "He's probably looking in another compartment," then she said in a sort of bossy voice, "Have you seen a toad? His name is Trevor."

"No," Draco snapped already in a sulky mood. For a moment he saw hurt cross her face. "Sorry," he said then trying to smile. He might have succeeded because she smiled back, her front teeth taking up most of the room in her mouth.

"Would you like to sit?" he said eagerly indicating to the seat next to him.

She smile broadened, "Couldn't possibly," she said remorsefully, "We still haven't found Trevor the Toad."

"My name is Draco Malfoy," Draco said trying to sound impressive. She didn't seem to recognize his surname.

"Hermione Granger," She responded by giving her hand which he responded by swooping his head and placing a soft kiss on it as he said, "Wonderful to meet you."

Hermione blushed deeply. She looked around wildly trying to find something to talk about, "Who are you two?" she asked of Crabbe and Goyle.

"This is Crabbe," Draco said trying to sound smooth, "And this is Goyle, he's a baby. Hurt his finger.

Hermione looked genuinely concerned which surprised Draco.

"Let me see," she said bossily grabbing his arm. He was reluctant at first as he tried to hide his finger, but Hermione had perfected the art of coaxing which Draco admired.

"Eww," Hermione said with her nose wrinkling, "Have you cleaned it?"

Goyle shook his head clumsily.

She frowned and took out her wand which prompted Goyle to yank his hand away immediately.

"It won't hurt," she said reaching out for his hand that he reluctantly gave back to her, "I promise."

"Episkey," Hermione said flicking her want at his fingers.

All the pinkness from his finger immediately left.

Draco's mouth fell open. Hermione looked up at him and blushed, looking back to Goyle she said back in her bossy tone, "It won't get infected as long as you keep it clean."

Draco couldn't hold back his voice any longer, even though he regretted what he said for years to come, even though at that very moment he meant every word of it, "You're amazing!"

Her cheeks turned a little pink but she just smiled.

"All I know how to do is the 'Reparo' spell, and I only learned that so my mother wouldn't know I had been in the Chester drawers. Do you know a lot of magic already?"

"Not much," she said truthfully, "I've tried out a few things from _A Standard Book of Spells but_ that's— ooh." Hermione's hazel eyes became wide with excitement and her hand flew up to point out the cart window.

Draco swirled catching his first glimpse of Hogwarts castle before they rounded another corner.

"It's beautiful," Hermione cooed.

Draco looked at her and noticed her eyes were practically dilated trying to let in as much of the image as she could.

"You've never seen it before?" Draco said a little shocked.

"No," Hermione said, and then she looked at the three boys more closely, "you might want to put on your school robes. We'll be there in a moment. I'll leave then," she said reaching for the glass doors.

"Will I see you later?" Draco asked almost desperately for her not to leave.

"Sure," she said smiling opening the sliding door.

"Wait," he said stalling, "What's your surname again?"

"Granger."

"I don't recognize it," he said not wanting her to go. "Who are your parents? What do they do?"

She stepped out of the compartment and smile at him. "You wouldn't know them. They're dentist. I'm muggleborn. Bye Draco."

The sliding door slid swiftly shut right as the pit of Draco's stomach felt like it fell from the sky.

* * *

A/N The next 9 chapter have been edited and re-written (just a little) nothing major. I didn't take anything away. I just added a bit and made a few corrections.

If you like my story review!

Or if you don't like it, you can review too, lol


	2. The Middle Years

**Heir of Slytherin – 2nd Year**

"You two go on up to the castle without me," Hermione said to Ron and Harry, "I have to talk to Hagrid."

After they had left Hermione started right in, "Are you sure you have no idea what's attacking the roosters, Hagrid?"

Hagrid said gruffly, "No," clearing up the table. Then he turned to Hermione and looked seriously at her, "But Ginny has been down to see me quite a lot. I think she needs a friend, Hermione, and I don't think I'm it."

"So... she's not coming down here trying to see Harry?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"I don't think so," Hagrid said taking the kettle off the stove, "She's mostly upset when she visits me."

"I'll talk to her," Hermione said patting Hagrid on the hand, "I'll go talk to her right now in fact."

Hagrid patter her on the back, almost making Hermione buckle at the knees, "You're a good friend, Hermione."

Hermione pulled her robes close as a wind blew threateningly to knock her over. Ahead of her she saw six green figures with brooms on their shoulders head for the broom cupboard. Looking toward the quidditch pitch Hermione saw a lone flier among the stands. He swiftly pulled up and headed towards the other end of the field. He dropped towards the ground in spiraling circles. A patch of moonlight caught him and for a moment Hermione glimpsed blonde hair. The six figures quickly went into the castle for dinner, not even looking in her direction. Not knowing why she headed for the stands, she climbed the stands and headed for where she and Ron usually watch Harry fly during games and practices. She sat down pulling her robes closely around her trying to block the piercing wind.

Draco flipped and swirled magnificently as Hermione watched secretly. She could see the joy on his face as he flew around the pitch. He always bragged on his flying skill and now she knew why. Although she secretly knew that he would never be as good as Harry no matter how much he enjoyed it. Draco slowed down until he was just casually floating about. Hermione's hair flew across her face as a gust of wind broke free. Draco let the wind carry him and it twirled him around completely.

Hermione gasped and ducked as she realized he was facing her part of the stands. She sighed and rose back up as he casually pulled up and started to zoom across the field again doing some more magnificent dips and turns. She saw him fly up and over the stands on the opposite end of the pitch to where she was.

At first she was hoping he would zoom back up and continue flying. She was mildly disappointed as she realized he wasn't coming back. That was the side of the pitch the broom cupboard was on.

She stood just as another gust of wind blew forcibly at her. She clutched her robes close as she prepared to leave.

She was suddenly startled as something green wrapped around her and pulled her tightly.

"What are you doing Granger?" a voice drawled right next to her ear. She shivered as his breath hit her hair. She struggled in Malfoy's arms.

"Let me go!" she gasped, she brought her foot forcibly down on to his foot.

He cried out in pain but didn't let her go. With Hermione still tightly in his arms he doubled a bit in pain.

"What, Granger?" Draco said, his voice strained from holding her, "Did you think you'd get me alone so you could jinx me?" He reached past her robes to her jeans and put his hand in her pocket grabbing her wand and throwing it a ways from them. For that moment was allowed inside her robes. Uncontrollably she shivered next to his body. He laughed.

"Or did you not have in mind jinxing me," he said arrogantly, "just wanted to get me alone, ehh?" he said suggestively. He plopped down hard on the stands bringing her down with him. She struggled for a moment, bringing her foot into his shin. Malfoy cried out but just retaliated by squeezing her more tightly.

"Just a reminder Granger, I still have my wand," he said angrily, "So I wouldn't go doing that again. Now, tell me why you're here!"

Hermione didn't say anything at first and just sat there on his lap wrapped tightly in his arms racking her brains trying to think of something to say.

"Well," he said testily.

"I… I wanted to talk to you," she said feebly wondering herself if that was actually the truth.

His arms seemed to loosen a bit, but not much, "What— What of?" he asked not bringing his voice above a whisper. If his mouth wasn't in her ear then she probably would not have heard him.

"About when you called me that name," that's when she decided to start lying, "I know it meant something bad from Ron's reaction. But Ron wouldn't tell me and Harry what it meant. He said it would hurt me. So— so-," she faltered a bit, "So I decided to come and ask you myself." Then she said in determination, "I'm not scared of you."

"I'm— I'm sorry, Granger," then he corrected himself, "I'm sorry Hermione." His grip completely loosened and he removed himself from underneath her. He sat beside her, and rested his face in his hand. To Hermione he looked uncomfortable. The word 'sorry' seemed more foreign to his lips then her own name. Something about how he said her name...

Shivers went down her body and she was sure it wasn't the wind this time. She smiled deeply. She relaxed completely glad now that he wasn't gruffly holding her anymore. "But what does it mean?" she asked not knowing why she was pressing the matter, Ron had already told her what 'mudblood' meant.

"It's just a nasty word to call a muggleborn," he said shamefully. "I really am sorry. I was just trying to show out in front of Potter. Plus, I just like to make Weasley mad. I shouldn't have said it. It's not your fault you're muggleborn."

Hermione bristled secretly. Draco caught what he had said and admitted, "That's not what I meant. It's not your fault that you get stuck with that label."

"It's okay," Hermione said nudging his shoulder with her own, "I forgive you."

She shivered again from the wind and Draco looked up at her from his hands. A look of surprise passed his face at what she said, but he quickly made it disappear. He promptly took off his robe and wrapped it around her shoulders. Then he hesitated for a moment as he reached out his arms towards her, wondering briefly if he should touch her or not. Tentatively he gave in, squashing his doubt and continued to reach out for her. He rubbed her arms, trying to create friction. It encouraged him that she did not immediately pull away at his touch.

"Thank you," she said taken aback by his thoughtful touch, a big change from rough demeanor earlier.

"Why would you forgive me?" Draco asked.

She didn't answer right away but looked him in the face. She wanted to touch him in some way, to be closer to him, to show him how she felt, but she had no idea how to convey such a thing. So, she simply said, "because I want to forgive you".

Draco had never kissed a girl before, but a sudden longing to kiss Hermione shook him. He had no idea how to initiate such a thing. He felt uncomfortable sitting beside her, staring at her lips, not being able to bring himself to kiss her. He was nervous. For some reason he noticed that Hermione's face was closer than it had been moments before, and without a thought, Draco started to close the gap between them. He found her soft lips with his own.

A nervous soaring feeling floated around in Hermione's stomach.

He found his voice, which was rather scratchy, "You're amazing," he said whispering in her ear and he meant it very much.

She smiled and blushed and he quickly took her lips again, a motion that now seemed the most natural in the world for him.

Day's afterworlds she had expected to talk to him in the halls. She had expected him to talk to her in the class. She flashed him a smile and he quickly looked away. At first she was sad that he ignored her. Then her sadness turned to confusion. After her confusion she turned to anger. Her bitterness towards him started to make her suspicious of him. She wondered if he only let all of what had happened happen just so she wouldn't suspicion him of being the Heir of Slytherin. At first she had dismissed the idea because it couldn't possibly be Draco, her Draco. However, as time passed by she became more and more suspicious of him. She was determined to figure it out. Snape had mentioned a book in class that was in the restricted section that could be the answer to her problems. Hermione was on the verge of a plan and she was determined to stop Malfoy.

**She Hit Me – 3rd Year**

Draco rubbed his jaw as he walked off with Crabbe and Goyle.

"She hit me," Draco said savagely, "I can't believe she hit me." He looked back to where they had left Hermione, Potter, and Weasley as they were headed down to the hut. They were probably going to comfort that big oaf about the execution.

"I can't believe you let her," Crabbe said almost in amazement.

Draco flashed him a look, "What was I supposed to do? Hit her?"

Crabbe shrugged his shoulders.

Goyle said smartly, "She's just a mudblood."

Draco bristled, "Even so, she might be muggleborn but she's still a girl. I am a gentleman."

"You've hit Bulstrode before," Crabbe said laughing.

"Exception," Draco drawled, "I was slapping her hand away from my thigh. Plus, she doesn't really qualify as a girl, now does she?"

Draco's joke triggered there automatic laughter. He rolled his eyes at their easy friendship. He had hoped to at least be on speaking terms with Hermione this year. He blotched that all up last year. She didn't even talk to him after everyone knew he wasn't the heir of Slytherin. He knew he deserved it but he still couldn't believe the girl still gave him dirty looks even after she knew he was innocent.

Draco didn't deserve her, and it took him until this year to figure that out. There was no way he would ever get into her good graces. She was friends with the damn savior of the wizarding world, Harry effing Potter. What would Draco ever have to offer her when she already had the best of everything in her friends? Hermione was beautiful, smart, talented, and the biggest kindest yet naive heart he had ever seen. She cared about things that he would have never fathomed to care about. And yet again he messed up with her again by trying to show off to Potter. He only meant to get Hagrid in trouble to make Potter mad, but he had forgotten that Hermione cared for Hagrid as well. Hermione cared for a lot of things... He knew it would be a miracle to ever get her to forgive him for that bird being executed. That huge oaf would cry over it and it would make her hate him even more. How would he ever make things right?

**The Quidditch World Cup – 4th Year**

Hermione's breath quickened as her, Ron, and Harry turned to see _him_ and his family. She hadn't seen him since the end of term feast, and now in the top box all of her old forgotten feelings came back in a rush. Draco's father was there, as well as his mother. She was tall and thin with blonde hair. She seemed she would have actually been pretty if she didn't have that disgusting look on her face. Hermione chanced a look at Draco and admired that fact that he only inherited only the good qualities of his mother.

"Ah, Fudge," Mr. Malfoy said holding out his hand to him, "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

Draco glanced at Hermione before shaking the minister's hand. His face was stone and unable to read.

"How do you do, how do you do?" Fudge said smiling broadly and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk- Obalonsh- Mr.- Well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else- you know Author Weasley, I dare say?"

Mr. Malfoy's eyes swept the row that they were all seated.

"Good lord, Author," he said softly, "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much."

Minister Fudge wasn't listening and said, "Lucius had just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Author. He's here as my guest."

Mr. Weasley put on a smile, a strained smile, and said, "How- how nice."

Hermione sucked in her breath as Mr. Malfoy's attention turned to her. His lip began to curl at the sight of her. Mr. Malfoy sneered at them all and then headed down the row towards his own seat. Draco shot Harry, Ron, and even Hermione a contemptuous look, but as he passed them on the row he brushed slowly past Hermione which made her cheeks involuntarily flush. After Draco had taken his seat between his mother and father Ron muttered, "Slimy gits." Hermione gave a last glance to Draco which she was surprised as Draco had been giving her a glance. She didn't smile and neither did he. They locked eyes for a bit but it was broken the next moment when Ludo Bagman bustled into the Box.

Draco headed for the wood thinking about the last words he had shared with his mother.

_"You'll do well to know that you father is a great man," she said draping a black cloak over her._

_"Great enough to terrorize people for fun?"_

_"People? Don't be a baby, they're only muggles," she said putting on a mask, "Be a man and join us. You could even terrorize that mudblood. You're always on about it."_

_"What? Never. I would never. Please don't do this mother."_

He sighed heavily as he sat next to a tree near the edge of the wood. From that point he could see the panic his parents were making. His eyes had adjusted and he now saw people running for the woods. Draco saw the Weasley twins and their sister walk quickly past. She gave him a deadly look as they did so. Draco stood and leaned on the tree. He was so ashamed of what his parents were doing,… what they were leading.

Draco heard someone nearby cry out and then a familiar voice, one that he had longed to hear.

"What happened?" She said, panic in her voice, "Ron, where are you? Oh this is stupid- lumos!"

"Light filled that part of the wood and Draco saw Hermione's face illuminated Weasley was sprawled on the ground. Draco couldn't help look smug at the sight of him even though hearing the panic in Hermione's voice earlier made him feel eerie and he had the urge to protect her.

"Tripped over a tree root," Weasley said angrily getting on his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," Draco drawled trying on purpose to catch their attention. He tried to look relaxed and crossed his arms and leaned completely on the tree. He avoided their gaze and just watched the scene of the campsite.

"Go suck Snape's cock, Malfoy," Weasley said angrily.

"Language Weasley," said Draco, his eyes pale and glittering. He was worried about Hermione. If his parents found her they would have a hay day. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" Draco indicated Hermione, but at the same moment a blast of green light lit the trees around them for a moment.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said to him defiantly starring him in the eye with no intention of backing down.

_Damn her stubbornness_, Draco thought, then he thought savagely, _Just hide dammit. Just go away! Leave Hermione!_ "Granger, they're after muggles," Draco said, "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in midair? Because if you do, hang around… they're moving this way, and it would gives us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch," Potter snarled at Draco. Draco grinned maliciously thinking of all the things he wanted to do to Potter. "Have it your way, Potter, if you think they can't spot a mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth," Weasley shouted.

Draco's heart turned as he heard Hermione say quickly to Weasley, "Never mind Ron."

The loudest bang yet came from the other side of the trees, several people nearby screamed.

Draco grimaced momentarily but then tried to play it off, "Scare easily, don't they?" he tried to say lazily. "I suppose your daddy told you to hide? What's he up to– trying to rescue the muggles?" Draco thought hopefully that Mr. Weasley was.

Draco could tell that Potter's anger was rising. "Where're _your_ parents? Out there wearing masks, are they?"

Draco turned to look at Potter in the face, he smiled and said truthfully, "Well... if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

Draco's chest seized a bit when he saw Hermione's disgusted look was directed towards _him_. He hadn't meant it _that _way. _I'll never say the right things will I_, he thought grumpily.

Hermione pulled on her two best mates arm with a last disgusted look at Draco, and she said, "Oh come on, let's go and find the others."

He wished she wouldn't go looking for anyone. _Stupid bravery_, he thought, _hide you stupid stupid girl!_ "Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," Draco tried to sneer as much as possible.

Even though he was hurting her she was the one pulling Potter and Weasley away not the other way around. With a last "come on," Hermione managed to get her friends to head back to the path.

_Good_, Draco thought, _maybe she'll have the good sense to hide. Or better yet, Weasley and Potter will actually think of_ her_ wellbeing_.


	3. A Bushhair Buckteeth Mudblood Knowitall

"Oh _very_ funny," Hermione said protecting Harry. It was hard to do when Harry was being so stubborn. It was hard being friends with two people who were in the outs with each other. Why couldn't Ron and Harry just make up so she didn't have to feel like she was spread so thin? "Really witty."

"Want one, Granger?" Draco said holding out one of those horrid badges to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a mudblood slimming it up.

Hermione's heart practically every time she heard something like that from Draco. She had vowed though that Draco would never get a rise from her and she would never allow her friends to ever fight at his level to protect her. Harry whipped out his wand.

"Harry!" Hermione warned. Hermione looked between her best mate and the guy she wished would just be nice to her. She didn't hear any of what they said but silently debated if she should walk away because she did not want anything to do with this. As she started to move she was vaguely aware that Draco and Harry had shouted spells. She saw Draco's deflect off of Harry's and hit her square in the face.

Ron was the first to react to find out what had happened to Hermione. Harry and Draco just stood there. When Snape walked up he was as unfair as ever. Hermione stood there unbelieving. How could Snape do this? She always had faith that as a teacher he must have some moral idea of fairness. Tears dripped down Hermione's face. She didn't know if it was from the pain of the jinx or the embarrassment. She wasn't the type of girl to run but at that moment she didn't know what else to do. As soon as she was away from the dungeons Hermione let go of a sob she was holding. Within seconds Hermione was crying and running and she couldn't catch a proper breath. She didn't know how she found the hospital wing through the tears but she found herself standing in front of Madam Pomphery.

Madam Pomphery promptly stopped the growth. With Hermione's help, Pomphery put her teeth back in order and down to size. Hermione was actual glad of the chance to downsize her large teeth as her teeth were already big before Draco's spell hit her. Madam Pomphery insisted on sending Hermione back to class but even she had to admit that having your bones shrunk was actually very painful and she finally consented for her to have a lie down in the ward until the pain subsided. She couldn't imagine going back to class now when everyone had seen what happen. How was she supposed to face anyone in her class again?

She drifted off to sleep with anxious dreams and was awoken a little past dusk by a newly acquired weight to the side of her bed.

"I noticed you weren't at dinner," said a voice as Hermione sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes, "I figured you were here so I brought you some food."

"Mmhmm," Hermione hummed with her eyes closed, leaning back assuming it was either Ron or Harry.

She felt a tray go over her lap as the voice went on. The voice was soothing her pain in her mouth, "I know the hospital food sucks from my experience after my stay from the hippogriff ordeal. Which I'm also sorry about."

Hermione's eyes flew open.

"Draco!" she said her voice raspy from just waking up. She shrank back a bit and pulled her legs away from him.

He looked guiltily down at her food, "Are you going to eat?"

She shook her head, "No. My mouth still hurts," she said but the truth was that she didn't think she could stomach anything with the surprise of having him there.

Draco looked even guiltier. "I'm really sorry about that. I was just trying to get a rise out of Potter. I can be really immature at times. I- I shouldn't have called you names. I didn't meant to drag you into anything."

She stared at him wide eyed not knowing what to think.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Draco said his pale eyes glittering. His blond hair reflecting moonlight in the darkened room.

"Didn't mean to make me cry?" Hermione said tears welling in her eyes. "You've been making me cry since I was a second year. Every time you call me a 'bush haired'– 'buckteeth'– 'mudblood'– 'know-it-all' ..." She choked out, tears flowing freely now from her hazel eyes.

Draco put his hand on hers. Hermione snatched her hand away_. Dammit_, he thought_, I shouldn't be here. I promised myself I'd make her hate me. Mission accomplished. _

"Look," she said relunctanly. "I don't know why I'm here." Draco looked down.

"Then leave," Hermione said coldly.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn right you are."

"Ugh!" he growled in frustration. He stood and paced away from her bed. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" he said more to himself. He looked at her, sitting at the top of her bed. He stopped pacing and had his hands on his hips. "You're not going to make this any easier on me are you?"

"What are you going on about Malfoy?" Hermione said angrily. "Just get on with it and leave."

"I can't leave!" Draco yelled at her. He let out a heavy sigh, "And I can't tell you what I want to tell you either."

Hermione looked up at Draco taken aback. She didn't understand what his game was. "What do you mean? Is it a secret?"

Draco laughed, "A secret? I should think so."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because you'll—" He grabbed his face in frustration. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?" she said indignantly.

"Like you find me so damn interesting?

"What?!" Hermione said putting her hands on her heaving chest. "Don't think for a second I would ever—

"I like you Hermione!" Draco said quickly before he lost his nerve. "Everything I said was because I like you and I didn't want to admit it. I'm a big buffoon. I'm a prick. I say the most horrible things to you and it's like I can't help it!"

"I'm not hearing this," Hermione said clamping her eyes shut.

"I can't stand this, Hermione," Draco said moving closer, "I feel better when I'm an ass to you, but I feel worse when I know you've cried. And I can't even start to tell you how I feel when I look at you—"

That's it. He ruined it. He hurt her to bad to ever even have a chance. But he still had a little bit of her attention and he wouldn't stop talking until she made him.

"I hate Potter because you obviously like him, and I hate Weasley because he's so obviously in love with you. It makes me sick that Weasley might actually have a chance with the girl that I knew I first liked in first year on a train."

"I don't like Harry!" Hermione said defensively, "Besides, Harry like's Cho and my best girl friend, Ginny, is in love with Harry." Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.

Draco's face raised and he asked, "Really?"

"Yes," said Hermione, "And Ron doesn't like me. That's more ridiculous then...," she sputtered and then randomly picked the least possible choice, "Victor Krum liking me."

"Oh, sure Ron doesn't like you," Draco said sarcastically. He paused then reached for her hand again, "I don't know for sure if he does or doesn't but there's one thing I do know for sure: I do like you, Hermione."

Hermione looked away turning red, tears gone but residue still remained. Draco let go of her hand and removed the dinner tray from her lap.

"Tell me you feel the same," Draco ordered taking her hand again. Hermione was looking down and didn't answer right away. She looked up straight into his eyes and said, "I don't feel the same." She quickly got up and walked fast to the door away from him. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm. Draco spun her around and pinned her against the door frame so she couldn't leave without hearing the entirety of what he had to say.

"I don't believe you. If you feel half of what I feel when I look at you then-" Draco grabbed her face and bringing his lips to hers and kissing her. This kiss was different from their second year. A tingling sensation spread through his whole body and he pulled back quickly before he lost his senses and he ordered her, "tell me that again," he whispered mere inches from her face.

Her voice shook as she said, "I do– don't feel the same."

"Now that doesn't seem as convincing as last time you said it," Draco said playfully. He kissed her again. "Now, tell me again," he pleaded only wanting one answer, he choked a bit as he said it one last time, "Tell– tell me again."

Her voice shook as she said, "I– I–," she brought her lips to his and her hands found his hair and intertwined her fingers into his blonde locks. He pulled her away from the door from and closer to him as if her initiation of the kiss was his permission. His mouth shook as he kissed her again. He almost couldn't believe his luck. She took in a sharp intake of breath as his hand found her waist and is arms locked themselves around it.

He miss understood her sharp intake and almost despaired, "What? Is your mouth still in pain," Draco asked.

"No," she said looking into those grey sparkling eyes above her, "Stop. I—can't."

Draco leaned into her ear. He knew she liked him back. Why was she being this way? "Why? I want you Hermione. Please."

"But," Hermione heaved pushing his chest back a bit, "You're just a bully. I don't trust you. How can I?"

Draco answered the only way he knew how, "How can I show you I can be trusted? How can I win you? How can I talk you into what I want?" His arms retightened as his mouth fell on to hers again. He held her tightly to him, not willing to ever let her go again.

Her hand found his cheek and he pulled back again.

"Wha– what does this mean for us?" she asked uncertain.

"I don't know," He said sincerely. "I was hoping—" He didn't finish.

Hermione's chest heaved letting go of a large breath. Then she let go of her words too, "I like you too, Draco."

"I like you too, Hermione," he said his voice catching. "But what do we do now. What do we move on to?" And then, "Hermione," he said realizing his mistake, and then saying regretfully, "I can't ever date you."

Hermione promptly pushed him back. "Noo," Draco said as his heart broke reaching back out for her, any of her. He found her hands, "That's not it. I want to but it can't be done. First there's Weasley and Potter."

"They'd understand," Hermione said with little conviction.

"Second," Draco said darkly, "There's my dad."

"He'd come around," Hermione said stubbornly.

"No, Hermione," Draco pleaded, "You need to understand, as a muggleborn you would be in danger. You don't know how bad my father is," he swallowed deeply before continuing, "He might even kill you, or me," he added as an afterthought.

"You're serious," Hermione said catching the severity of what he was saying.

"As the living drought of death."

"What do we do," she pleaded, "I don't want to go back to the way things were before."

"We could date in secret where nobody would know," Draco suggested.

"I don't know," Hermione said bitting her lip. Draco traced her jaw line softly with his thumb smiling at her, "You always are so cute when you're thinking."

She smiled warmly at him but then said, "I don't know what to do."

"There's a first," Draco scoffed but playfully patted her arm, "What do you usually do when you don't know what to do?"

"Go to the library," Hermione said deflated. Draco pulled her face to him and kissed her quickly, "You're a genius, Hermione!"

"That's what they say," Hermione said smirking, and then she said playfully, "Now why is the library important?"

"Potter and Weasley hardly ever go with you right?"

Hermione nodded, "They hate it."

"That's where we could see each other and nobody will be the wiser."

"What about during class? Are we just going to ignore each other then?"

"No," Draco said darkly his eyes staring into space thinking, "That would be suspicious. We have to act like we hate each other."

"Just don't embarrass me anymore," Hermione asked him.

"I won't but don't expect me to not embarrass your two friends."

"Fine as long as you don't expect me not to take up for them."

"You can't," said Draco hurriedly, "You'd get caught in the cross fire and I won't promise anything then."

"I'll take my chances," said Hermione gazing at his face in the moon light and said subtly, "I think we better go, Ron and Harry might get worried."

"Not yet," Draco said and then kissing her deeply. She pulled her mouth away and whispered, "We mustn't. I've got to go back to Gryffindor tower."

"Tower, huh?" Draco said teasingly.

"Oh, crap," said Hermione remorsefully, "You're not supposed to know that."

"Do you not trust me?" Draco asked seriously.

"No," Hermione said simply then she smiled mischievously and said, "You _are_ a Slytherin."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into the hall way, "Got that right, and I'm very proud of it, too."

"Good," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her lips meet his softly yet purposely. He gently pulled her closer with his hands on the small of her back. He stopped this kiss for a moment to tell her against her mouth, "I want to see you tomorrow." He caught her mouth again quickly holding on to her as if an outside force was trying to rip him away from her. Draco tried to catch his breath and said, "We really should leave," he smiled and kissed her one last time sweetly and took one of her hands, "I'll walk you down to the entrance hall," he said.

Their trip downstairs was quiet yet very personal. Hermione felt like her heart could soar as she just walked with him with the simplest of just touching hands. She felt as if that touch of her hand in his was the only thing in the world that could ever keep her safe.

They parted ways with a last kiss and a promise of tomorrow with a meeting in the library.


	4. The Yule Ball

"Don't act all mad!"

"I'm not acting!" Draco snarled.

"This is a complete double standard, and you know it!" Hermione accused him.

"Yeah. Well, I'm jealous," Draco whined, then he pleaded, "Just tell me who?"

Hermione didn't even hear his question, she went back to the real reason they were arguing, "You're taking Pansy Parkison to the ball because you said it would look weird if we went alone. But here I am, lo and behold, with a date, no less, and suddenly I shouldn't go anymore."

"Now you see the light," Draco said completely agreeing.

"Hmph!" Hermioen seethed, "I'll agree not to go if you agree not to go."

"What?" Draco asked unbelieving of her, "And have all of Slythering and Gryffindor laugh at a Malfoy for going to a ball? Are you kidding me?"

"Then I'm still going," Hermione stated simply.

"I wouldn't be able to stand to see you there with another guy," he clamped his eyes shut, "thinking about it makes me want to pound his head in... who is it?"

"You'll find out tonight at the ball."

"No. I refuse to allow you to go." Draco saw her face and softened, "At least I picked the ugliest girl to take."

"No you didn't. Bulstrode is way uglier."

Draco made a mock serious face, "Now, baby. You know I could never go that ugly. I do have standards."

"Standards? You're dating Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger?" Draco said in surprise, "You're kidden me? The hottest girl in school!?!"

Hermione blushed and said, "Stop it."

"No," he said bringing his face into her hair, "You're beautiful, Hermione."

She took in a sharp breath, he automatically knew why. It drove her insane when he talked in her ear. He loved it.

"Just tell me who it is," Draco said in her ear softly trying to use it to his advantage.

"No. You'll find out tonight just like everyone else. She pushed him away. Draco's face went stern, "If it's Weasle or Potty I refuse to allow you to go!"

Hermione huffed, "I don't need your permission, Malfoy."

"You're my girlfriend and I don't want you going on a date with either of them. They might get the wrong idea. I don't trust them."

"I do trust them. I'd trust them with my life!"

"I wouldn't," Draco muttered.

Hermione pulled herself from the floor and started to walk away from the section of the library they had sound proofed, but before she did she said, "I'm going to go get ready for the ball."

She held her position to hear his verdict.

She wanted his blessing.

Draco gritted his teeth, a habit Hermione detested, and came to a hard resolution, "Go then, but tonight, if you show up with Weasley of Potter, we're over."

Hermione's jaw hung open at his determined mind set. He didn't look her in the eye when he said it. Surely he didn't mean it. But he did for he raised his face to look her in the eyes.

"I forbid it. Do you understand that, Hermione? Over?"

Hermione turned away quickly and left without answering. She wanted to take Ron or Harry just for spite, but she was also glad to have a different date then Ron or Harry. Now she could spite all three of them. Draco and Ron would be jealous when they saw her date. Harry probably not so much. She could trust him to be her friend no matter what she did or who she dated. At least she hoped he would.

* * *

The oak front doors opened, revealing a hall consumed with students wearing a cascade of different and unusual colors. Hermione hung on for dear life to Victor Krum's arm as she accompanied the Durmstrang students inside. Krum was at the front of the party.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron and they casually looked over Krum and his date before Ron and Padma went into the great hall. Hermione was trying to make eye contact with Harry, but he seemed intent on looking at Cho. She nervously felt her butterfly necklace. It had soft colored blue gems and Hermione had found it that very morning among her Christmas gifts. She had known automatically that it was from Draco. She closed her eyes as she held the dainty butterfly and she felt so many emotions wash over her. So many comforting thoughts seemed to come from the necklace; and they all seemed to be about Draco.

McGonagall called forward the champions and their dates. Hermione allowed Krum to steer her. She was adamant on allowing him to show her a good time even if she did not reciprocate his feelings.

Hermione saw Harry's gaze drift to avoid Cho and Cedric and land on herself. She beamed modestly but stood poised as Harry's jaw dropped when he realized Krums date was his best friend. His eyes seemed to illuminate as he drunk in the vision of her sleek and elegant hair, her ethereal periwinkle-blue dress robes, and her reeling aroma of self-confidence. Hermione smiled nervously and bashfully under Harry's fanciful gaze.

"Hi, Harry," she said happily, "Hi, Parvati!"

Harry's gaze was nothing to Parvati's for she was bluntly staring at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. Hermione suddenly became very afraid as they entered the Great Hall. Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and Hermione almost wanted to run out as she saw Draco's cold face look over her swiftly and not even acknowledge her presence.

Hermione suddenly regretted coming to the Yule Ball. She realized how childish and stubborn she had been to want to spite Draco. Her precious Draco. She could not even confide in her two closest friends for they would never understand. Ron walked right past Hermione without even noticing her and she instantly felt the irrepressible desire to run to Ron. She was overflowing with want to cry her heart out on his shoulder and to tell him the biggest mistake she had ever made.

But he would never understand.

She could never tell him or Harry. Krum interrupted her thoughts as he looked down at her concerned. "Hermy-own," Krum asked compassionately, "You do not seem very happy vith me. Is zomething 'rong?"

Hermione immediately replaced her detached look with a smile and then laughed recalling how he had said her name. She no longer wanted Krum to show her a good time, but now, she wanted to show him one.

"No, nothing's wrong," she said allowing him to pull out a chair for her. She immediately engaged Krum in conversation as they sat down forgetting every care in the world and even S.P.E.W. as they began to eat.

"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking," he replied to Hermione enthusiastically, "Ve have just four floors, and fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds-

Hermione danced with Krum none stop using all reserves of adrenaline until her dehydration got the better of her. Hermione noticed Parvati excuse herself from sitting with Harry and Ron so she set down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from all the dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Victor's just gone to get some drinks."

Draco watched nearby as Hermione jumped to her feet and stormed off across the dance floor disappearing into the crowd. Draco wanted nothing more than to throttle Weasley but he had more on his mind then anger. He was so full of sorrow and thoughts of his precious Hermione. He shook Pansy off his arm and left her to fend for herself between Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco found Hermione outside, in the garden, sitting on a bench. Before she even had time to realize someone else was there, Draco was knelt on the ground by her side, with her hands in his. She looked from the ground to his face and her hollow eyes brimmed with tears. Neither attempted to apologize for their earlier fight, but Hermione just cried into his arms and he just held her tightly.

Draco whispered to her softly yet contemptuously, "I'll murder him. I will. Say the word and he's gone."

"Oh, Draco," Hermione said pulling away and wiping her face, "Don't be so dramatic."

"I'm not," he responded frankly taking a seat next to her, "I'm being candid at the least."

Her pulled her closer securing her waist in his arms and lowered his face to nuzzle the grove in her neck. She surprised him by allowing him access by titling her head back and revealing more of her neck. He was used to playing cat and mouse with her and he was downright giddy from her inviting response. This made Draco even more confident and his imagination ran wild. His hands seemed to acquire a fiery touch as he cupped her thighs and hips and touched her waist and back. He chuckled when he felt her skin involuntarily jerk through her dress robes from his touch. He found it amusing and thought that her skin was almost as nervous as his hands were. He felt a chill run down her spin as he simply kissed her neck and she responded by quickly pulling away.

"Is there," she inquired breathlessly, "Any offhand chance you actually know what you're doing here?"

Draco replied nonchalantly while nipping at her neck, "I'm a Malfoy. I always know what I'm doing."

She pushed him away to make him stop as she quickly retorted, "Ever the arrogant one aren't we?"

"So?" Draco asked, "What's wrong with me being confident I know how to treat my girl right? Every man in the Malfoy family has an innate sense of how to please a woman. I don't need an instruction manual," He dipped his head towards her neck again to nip at it some more as he added, "I know what I'm doing, ok?"

Hermione laughed pushing him back yet again, "Oh, Draco," she was genuinely amused, "That's not what I meant. I'm positive you know what you're doing there." Her eyes fluttered down and her cheeks turned a rosy red and said, "I'm muggleborn, Draco, "she twisted her hands nervously, "I know the repercussions of ... well-" Hermione blushed self-consciously toying with her necklace. "I just simply wanted to know if you knew how to avoid..." then she said in what, Draco thought of as, her nerdy tone, "Wizards don't write about this stuff in books. At least not books here in our school library."

Realization had dawned on Draco's face and he had no idea how to address the issue. He couldn't admit to her that he knew practically less about it then she did when he was the pureblood wizard here. He actually hadn't even thought about it yet. He smirked at the idea that his innocent Hermione had thought of it first.

"...and," Hermione said before her courage failed her, "If you ever want a relationship that extends past a few sneaked kisses in the library," she paused for him to catch on to what she was implying, "Then rethink this whole secret relationship thing."

"Hermione," Draco said with pleading eyes. "This isn't something I could answer tonight. First, I'd have to wait until this summer so I could have a chance to talk to my father. Even then I'd have to catch him in a very receptive mood. To be that receptive actually, he'd have to be dead and I don't think that would even stop him from murdering me. And then there's my mother. She hates muggleborns more than my father."

Draco looked at Hermione with deep sympathy as he watched thoughts race through her mind. He smiled slightly. Watching her think, now that was the cutest face Hermione possessed, and Draco tried to suppress all the dirty thoughts from racing through his mind.

He knew she wanted more of a relationship that didn't consist of sneaking around and lying to her friends. He completely understood. He wanted a real relationship with her more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

He wanted to sit next to her in class. He wanted to hold her hand in the halls. He wanted to kiss her in full view of Weasley and Potter. He also wanted to rip her clothes off and make her moan but those were thoughts he didn't allow himself to think while she was right next to him.

He wanted more than anything in the world to take her hand at that moment and walk her to the middle of the Yule Ball and dance with her, in his arms, for every student, teacher, and school to see. Hell, he wanted to show the world.

Draco stood up next to Hermione, bowed, and extended his arm with his hand open and said in the most pompous voice he could muster, "Ms. Granger, may I have this dance?"

She smile warmly and laid her hand in his as she stood. The smile sent him reeling with emotions but he suppressed them as he simply kissed her hand softly and then placed it on his shoulder as he brought her closer to him. They began to dance circles around the bench, and he led her magnificently while he hummed, "Ba da da, da dum de dum, da da dum, de dum."

He twirled her once away and then twirled her back into his arm and then proceeded to dip her.

She laughed merrily at his cocky suaveness and he simply said, "My father once paid for dancing lessons." He kissed her softly as he brought her back up. Her arms locked around his neck. "Did they pay off?" Draco asked and she responded with a slight nod and kiss. They proceeded to circle in one single patch of ground finding their own rhythm.

Draco slowed them to a stop to just look into her dreamy eyes as he closed any gap or space between them. His fingers made soft circles on her back and he felt her tremble slightly. Having her that close to his body was the most marvelous sight he ever saw. Hermione seemed content on just closing her eyes and just being enveloped in Draco's embrace but he couldn't keep his eyes open long enough. He had to beat his thoughts back every few seconds just to keep them semi-clean. For instance, every time he looked down, all he could see was the sight of her precious cleavage pressed up against him. He resisted the urge to rip her clothes off right there in the open and resorted to placing his lips on her shoulder. His lips slightly parted and he left a small trail along her collar bone and left it glistening. When he reached the chain of her necklace he planted a kiss on it.

His hand nervously started on her stomach and he slid it slowly up and over her bosom until he reached the dainty butterfly sitting on her rising and falling chest. He lifted the silvery blue butterfly long enough to place a kiss where the butterfly had been sitting. He breathed in her heavenly sent as he said, "I've had this necklace since I was 11."

He paused and proceeded to tell her, "It was given to me before I came to Hogwarts. I was in a shop, and it was just given to me by someone I didn't even know. She was older and looked a bit sad but she was beautiful in a way. When she handed the necklace to me it changed into what it is now before my very eyes. Before, it looked like a sapphire teardrop." He smiled at her and looked at the small butterfly sitting on her chest, She smile indulgently back at him, "It makes me so happy to see you where it."

She responded by clasping the butterfly in her hand and kissing Draco deeply with all that she could muster. She whispered softly into his ear, "I love you."

Draco succumbed to her and replied back, "I love you."


	5. Petty Love

"Draco?"

"Hm?" he said lazily glancing at the bushy hair lying, quite perfectly, on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss this, here with you," she said nuzzling her head closer to him. Draco started fidgeting, almost raising himself up away from her, "What do you mean by it? 'Miss?'"

Hermione smiled up at him, "This summer you ninny. We're not going to see each other for an entire summer!"

Draco relaxed a bit, and his grip on Hermione tightened pulling her closer to him. He sucked in her aroma. He loved the smell of her hair. "Oh," was all he said to her, but she had no idea about how often he thought about this summer. All the missed moments he could have had with her. All the sneaked kisses in the library. All the times he would catch up to her between classes just to get a glance of her before they both headed their separate ways. Moment like these, hiding in the Slytherin quidditch dressing room. Just laying on the sofa with her and listening to her voice, her feel, her gentle nervous touches... gone. For an entire summer.

He reached for her face and kissed her as he slipped his arm from underneath her head. He raised himself a bit above her propping himself up on one of his arms so he could see her. Her bushy hair lay around her head on the head of the sofa. He lost himself for a moment looking at her freckles and almost forgot what they were discussing. He whispered, "I'll write you every day."

"Are you still planning on telling your father?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

He turned his face so she couldn't see it harden. He hated nothing more than for her to mention his father. He had finally given in to Hermione weeks ago and promised they would tell his father about them.

"Of course," he said softly but coldly. She felt the tension and she grabbed his face to make him look at her. She hated when he was like this. His eyes were a cold dark grey at the moment. They were unlike the usual loving ones she saw when he sneaked looks at her in classes.

"I'm just scarred, Draco," she said, she saw his face soften and he kissed her, "I'm scared you'll change your mind about telling him... or... or he won't accept us. What if he doesn't accept us?

"It won't matter," Draco said without a thought. He kissed her again.

**

* * *

**

"Draco. My office please."

Draco stopped dead in his tracks in what he had assumed was an empty corridor. He had been trying to sneak back unnoticed from the quidditch pitch which has gone unused this year due to the Triwizard tournament. The last task only a few days away.

Draco muttered a curse word and slunk in sulkily into Professor Snape's office, knowing he was caught.

"Well Draco," said Snape pouring up a glass of firewhiskey. "Have a seat."

Draco sat automatically and tried to quickly explain, "Professor, I've just been out to-

Snape raised his hand and Draco fell silent.

"I don't like liars, Draco," Snape said softly but dangerously, "So I will stop you there before you make a grave mistake. You have been missing from the Slytherin dungeons quite a bit over the last few months, quite late into the night I might add. You're wanderings have not gone unnoticed by me, and it seems lately that they have been noticed by others as well."

"Yes sir," Draco said defeated.

"Now, until now, I have remained unconcerned of the matter and really could have cared less about what you get up to at the quidditch pitch so late at night. But as the situation has come to the knowledge of others beside me, I find that I need to make sure that you quit doing this. There's not much more time before summer begins, and I ask now that you refrain from leaving the castle when you are not permitted to do such."

"Yes sir."

"Now, what I want to know," said Snape, Draco sucked in a breath knowing he was going to ask what he actually did up there, but Draco couldn't tell him and he also couldn't lie.

"Who is she and what house is she in?"

Draco's mouth dropped. "How-? I don't understand. Why would you think such a thing? I would never dishonor Slytherin house, sir."

Snape raised his hand again to silence him, "Do not lie to me Mr. Malfoy, I understand more than you could possibly know. I see all the signs. The only question is who?"

Draco made no attempt at an answer his cold grey eyes dropped their gaze to the floor.

"I could almost bet you she's a muggleborn as well," Snape said an almost sick triumphant tone to his voice.

"A mudblood sir- how-

Snape raised his hand again, this time angrier, "When will you learn not to lie to me Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco dropped his gaze again.

"Oh, I do not need to look into your eyes to know you are lying, Draco, I can just tell for you are too obvious. You need to learn to hide it better. No doubt your father let it slip to you did he?"

Draco nodded, thinking it futile to lie anymore, but he still avoided direct eye contact for safe measure.

Snape poured up another glass of firewhiskey and handed it to Draco, "Take this," Snape said gruffly, "You're father would not approve."

"He has no problem with me drink- "Draco started.

"I meant of your new girlfriend."

Draco said coldly, "I don't care!"

"Sir," he added lastly realizing he had raised his voice to a teacher.

Snape chuckled. He actually chuckled, thought Draco. "That's the most truthful thing you've said all night. But what you fail to realize, Draco, this is serious. Not worth some silly infatuation with some pretty girl. The Dark Lord is growing more powerful by the week! What will you do then? Even if you received your fathers approval, which we both know you will never, what would the Dark Lord do?"

"He's- He's-" Draco stared dumbstruck at Snape, "He's alive? He's growing stronger?" Draco almost sounded frightened.

Snape looked satisfied that Draco was finally seeing the weight of such news, "Yesss-" Snape said slowly, "I feel the dark mark growing stronger every day. Surely your father has mentioned it over the Easter holidays?"

"No, he did not, sir." Draco said thinking back. Now that he recalled it, his father was actually rather distant over the holiday.

"Well," Snape said, "I'm looking at the situation here, your grades slipping, and your night escapades. You're exams are also not far away. You need top marks. You have one option and that is for all of it to stop.

Draco looked furious.

"Or I'll be forced to contact your father. It's for your own good-

Draco jumped to his feet, "You don't understand! Nobody can! I love her and there's nothing anyone can do to stop it! The Dark Lord be damned.

"Draco-"

But Draco cut him off, "No, Professor! I'll pick my grades up, but I'm not going to stop seeing her. And that's final."

Draco had expected Snape to get positively angry with him. But Snape only said barely above a whisper darkly, "What? You think the Dark Lord's just going to look at you and say, 'O, a Malfoy' well he can do whatever he wants'? No, come to your senses! Is this something that you're willing to die for? This is the pettiest thing in the world to die for."

"It's not petty! I love her." Draco said repulsed at the way Snape had completely disregarded his and Hermione's relationship as something petty.

"Very, well, Draco, but just remember when the Dark Lord starts rounding up mudbloods, because he will, that I warned you and your silly little girlfriend. NOW LEAVE!"

Draco left for the door as quickly as he could, but as he reached just outside the door, he heard Snape rise up and start to say "If it is love as you say, Draco. Don't think about what _you_ want but think about this way, is this something that you would want Miss Granger to die over?

Draco no sooner had time for his jaw to drop then a door slammed in his face.


	6. Slipping Away

Hermione watched him closely. She didn't know how to handle when he was like this. How can he be so cold and distant? It was times like these she couldn't come up with any idea of why they were together. _Our temperaments are quite the same though_, she argued to herself. _He's arrogant about how great he is and he's bossy._ _And I'm... I'm bossy and a bit arrogant about how smart I am._ _But,_ said the reasoning voice in her head, _you're not mean or cold at times like he is. But I-_

"I love you," Hermione said taking a seat beside him. She reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. He raised his head to look at her too his mood and walls slowly falling away.

"So... It's true, though? You're quite certain?" Draco asked sadly for what seemed like the millionth time. "The Dark Lord's returned?"

She nodded and took hold of his hand.

"And... and Potter saw it happen? He saw that Diggory boy die?"

Hermione nodded squeezing his hand.

"Is... um, is Potter ok?" Draco asked.

Hermione couldn't hide the shock on her face, she hastily pulled Draco towards her and planted a big one square on the lips.

"Oh, Draco, I'm so glad you care!" she squealed.

"I don't," Draco said, "I just thought- well, you care about him, don't you? If he's not okay, then I can assume you're not as well, can't I?"

"Good enough for me," Hermione paused, "You're not going to use this against him if I tell you how he's doing are you?"

"No, I refuse to talk to that Rita character ever again, not after what she did. Twisting my words like that!" Draco was angry just thinking about it. "I'm a Malfoy, she has no business doing that to me!"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," Hermione said coy like.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked suspicious.

"Don't worry about it. Now, back to Harry," Hermione sounded a bit worried as she said Harry's name, "He's- he's terrible. He's taking it pretty hard. I mean," she grabbed Draco's hand, "He saw someone die. How could he not? And Ron say's when he sleeps- oh, never mind, I shouldn't be saying this. It's really not my place. I shouldn't ever have known about that. Ron should have never told me."

"Is he going to be okay, though?" Draco skipped over her withholding information from him. It happens a lot between them. It was a compromise they had to come to a long time ago.

"Yes, I do believe he will. I don't think he'll ever be the same though. Not after this."

"You know what this means right?"

Hermione shook her head.

"We can't tell my father. If what Potter said was true, and all the Death Eaters showed up, then my father was one of them. There's no way he could ever approve now." Draco touched her face and moved closer, "I don't want to think about what the Dark Lord might do to all the muggleborns. When he takes over-

"Wait! You're assuming You-Know-Who is going to take over! How can you think that? We have Dumbledore!" Hermione pleaded with him almost disgusted that he actually thought that Voldemort would over take such a great wizard.

"Dumbledore was around last time! And what happened then? Tell me how the Order successfully thwarted the Dark Lord? They didn't. Do you really think that we have a chance against him this time around? He's back, Hermione! And he's probably more pissed off this time around! What do you thinks going to happen now?"

Hermione digested everything he said. "How can you give up like that?" was all she said.

She pulled away from him and stood up.

He felt burnt. He followed her over to the book case she decided to stand by.

"How can you pretend everything is going to be okay?" Draco said softly standing above her. He reached for her hand.

She swiftly pulled her arms around her body and turned to face him. She looked up at him, tears swimming, threatening to fall down her cheeks at any moment. "Because I_ want_ everything to be okay!" Hermione cried. She threw her fist in his chest and he grabbed it quickly pulling her in a hard hug.

"So do I, sweets, so do I." Draco said kissing her on the forehead. "We just need to figure out what we do now. We leave in a few days and I'm not sure what to do about us?

She pulled her head back but still allowed herself to be held by Draco, "We go home. Write to each other. And meet back together as soon as we get back in September."

"Is it that simple? I feel like everything is slipping away from me."

"I don't know."

"I don't want to lose you, Hermione."

"You'll never lose me."

"What if this doesn't work out?"

"The only way to know that is hind sight."

* * *

Draco thought of Hermione everyday of his summer. He agonized over her. Things were difficult at home. Past all the frequent absence from the supper table, and past his depressed mother, there were all his summer lessons with his father. Either his father wasn't there or when he was he was making Draco study this and practice that. He was never going to be what his father needed him to be.

His father had come to a long and hard conclusion, and he sat with Draco in his study for hours trying to explain things to him. His conclusion had been to hold nothing back from Draco and to tell him everything.

"You must be prepared, son," his father told him. "You carry my name, and therefore, I am sorry to say, you will also reap all that I sow."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked worriedly, "Has something gone wrong?"

"No."

Lucius then said choosing his words carefully, "The Dark Lord sets very difficult task for those he trust most. The more difficult the task, the harder the punishment will be if you fail. I say this only to warn you."

Draco looked at his feet. He seemed to find them very interesting, especially compared to this dark news his father chose to share with him. He looked to the shag carpet. How he hated that awful shade of brown.

"Draco," Lucius said breaking him away from his thoughts. He looked up into the ice blue eyes of his father. "This also goes the other way around. Any miss deed on your part and your family will pay dearly for your mistakes."

"I know you are young and if you are anything like I was then I need you to know how serious this is." His father nearly pleaded with him. "I love my family more than anything. We can't jeopardize anything with the Dark Lord. He doesn't know forgiveness. The same goes for the ministry. They'll never understand, no matter how much you may plead. There are those out there who would love nothing more than to see the Malfoy family fall. That's mostly on me. Draco, we need to endure."

He took in a deep breath, but slowly. And suddenly Draco come to realize he never had a choice and he never will. Hermione was out of his reach. There's no way he could force upon his family a horrid punishment purely so he could love someone. Draco had never felt the pressure more than now of being an adult. He felt the walls closing in on him, decisions he needed to make. Paths he needed to take. His father meant every implication of what he said, and Draco took them to heart. There was no way he could ignore the well being of his family.

Lucius cracked a devilish grin. One that Draco had inherited and mastered. "But you know, I have more then out done myself. The Dark Lord trusts me above anyone else. I have grown to be quite a favorite. Do not worry about me, son."

Draco smirked back, looking at the soft lines of amusement around Lucius' eyes, but Draco still could not shake how cold and distant they still were. How could his father ever expect him not to worry about him?

"Tomorrow we will begin your Occlumency lessons. You will need to go to bed soon and be well rested for tomorrow."

Draco watched his father's face become very stern, "You will not disappoint me with your studies this summer. You will need to learn to discipline your mind. Your assignment for now is to empty your head of all thoughts every night before you sleep."

Draco contemplated all that his father asked of him.

"You understand me then, son?"

"Yes sir. Father, may I ask why I am learning Occlumency?"

"For obvious reasons—to protect our family. I doubt either of us will ever be strong enough to deceive the Dark Lord, to do that caries consequences I don't wish to share. There are those that will do anything to be in my position and would do anything to know the secrets we possess. To succeed we must be smarter and stronger than those around us."

Lucius rose to his feet, his blond hair brushing his shoulder as he swept over to the double doors. They swung open to view the servant girl waiting there patiently.

"Narcissa." He demanded of her.

The servant slightly nodded her head and bowed as she disappeared to fetch the lady of the house.

"You will say good night to your mother, and then head to bed, Draco."

"Sir? Draco asked slowly, "May we read a bit first, please?"

His father eyed him for a second.

"Only a bit." Draco looked at his hands.

"Only a bit, Draco." His father said sternly.

So Draco sat comfortably with his mother and father and read from and old tattered book.

"I wonder, by my troth, what thou and I  
Did till we loved? were we not weaned till then,  
But sucked on country pleasures childishly?  
Or snorted we in the seven sleepers' den?  
'Twas so; but this, all pleasures fancies be,  
If ever any beauty I did see,  
Which I desired, and got, 'twas but a dream of thee.

"And now good-morrow to our waking souls,  
Which watched not one another out of fear;  
For love all love of other sights controls,  
And makes one little room an everywhere.  
Let sea-discoverers to new worlds have gone;  
Let maps to other, worlds on worlds have shown;  
Let us posses one world; each hath one, and is one.

"My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears,  
And true plain hearts do in the faces rest;  
Where can we find two better hemispheres  
Without sharp north, without declining west?  
Whatever dies was not mixed equally;  
If our two loves be one, or thou and I  
Love so alike that none can slacken, none can die."

Draco closed his favorite book, treaded lightly to where his mother sat, and kissed her softly on her cheek.

As he climbed into his warm inviting bed, he tried to discipline his mind. He wanted to please his father. He tried to empty his mind of all thoughts. He slowly drifted in and out of sleep, but despite himself and how hard he tried he could not stop the dreams. Hermione's sweet face flooded his mind. His discipline had failed. He needed to protect his family but with Hermione all his discipline always seemed to die.

* * *

**A/N** Poem is The Good-Morrow by John Donne (1572-1631). In the 4th line of the poems is says "Or snorted we in the seven sleepers' den?" Seven sleepers' den is a cave where, according to Christian legend, seven youths escaped persecution and slept for two centuries. I thought the poem to be appropriate as it just feels so full of love and hope but also trying to find a place in the world where lovers can be one. Where in this wizarding world could Draco and Hermione _ever_ be one?


	7. Summer Longing

Hermione couldn't contain herself. For an entire summer she hadn't seen or so much as heard a thing from Draco. She was growing weary of Harry and his temper. She couldn't help that she wasn't allowed to write him with any substantial news. Did Harry honestly think that she would purposely leave him out of the loop? She had also prohibited herself from writing Draco as well when she showed up and Number 12 Grimmauld Place. If someone on his end found out Draco was writing a 'mudblood'... well, the thought just sent shivers down her spine. But also the thought of Dumbledore, the Weasley's, or even Sirius finding out that she was writing the son of a known Death Eater was just something she did not think she could handle. If Harry reacted this way about her not writing him, then what would Draco do?

Hermione sat in the train compartment with her Gryfindor friends, plus a newly introduced Luna "Loony" Lovegood, fretting over her next encounter with Draco. Would he be furious with her for not writing? She couldn't bear the thought of him being mad at her. Hermione was, to say the least, in a horrible mood.

"Anything good in there?" Asked Ron of Harry lazily.

Harry closed the magazine.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly before Harry could answer, "The Quibbler's rubbish. Everyone knows that."

"Excuse me," said Luna, her voice had suddenly lost it's dreamy quality, "My father's the editor."

"I- oh," said Hermione realizing she had put her foot in her mouth once again. Now that Luna mention it, she did recall a Lovegood being in charge of The Quibbler, who she had read was a very interesting man indeed. "Well... it's got some interesting... I mean, it's quite..."

"I'll have it back, thank you," said Luna coldly.

Damn, thought Hermione, I really need an attitude adjustment. I also need to get on to Draco for getting me in the habit of using damn so often.

No sooner had she finished her thought, none other then Draco appeared in front of her in the compartment doorway.

Damn, she thought again looking at his slicked back blond hair, and his ever sexy smirk she loved so much. She remembered her dilemma and quickly wondered if he was mad at her for not writing to him over the summer holiday.

Draco avoided looking at Hermione for he didn't think he could handle looking at her and contain all the feelings over the summer he had not been able to express. Everything within him felt pint up and one look at her might undo what little composure he had left.

"What?" Potter said aggressively.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," Draco drawled, looking towards Potters direction, still avoiding Hermione. Now was his time to brag to Potter, and he wasn't going to allow his girlfriend to get in the way of something as tremendous as this. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power of handing out punishments." He really loved to rub it in. He smirked.

"Yeah," said Potter, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." The smug bastard.

Draco glanced in Hermione's direction for he heard her soft laugh join the others in the compartment. He caught her eye for a brief second. Was she mad at me for not writing over the summer? he thought. I hope she knows I couldn't... I wanted to!

He couldn't leave Potter and his friends with the ever annoying look of satisfaction, "Tell me, how does it feel being second best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked viscously, searching for a low blow to his ego.

Draco was punished with a warning look from Hermione, her tone sharp and dangerous, "Shut up, Malfoy."

He had hit a soft spot. "I seem to have touched a nerve," Draco said sure of the expression on Hermione's face and what it meant. Now he was satisfied with himself. He then spoke to Potter, but looked intently at Hermione for a moment, his eyes trying in desperation to convey some sort of message, "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"Get out," yelled Hermione at him, she seemed a bit shaken by what Draco had just said. Draco sniggered as he left. He really had touched a nerve this time, he just hoped that it just wasn't Hermione's.

Was he mad at me or not? She couldn't tell, but she was positive he had just mentioned Sirius. When the train stopped Hermione hurried her way, past students departing the train, in pursuit of Draco. She finally found him through a see of black robes with Crabbe, Goyle, and what looked liked a first year.

"Your shirt is a mess," Draco drawled, picking at the little boy's shirt, "That'll be a detention. Oh, your tie isn't strait either," he smirked, "Looks like another detention."

Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly behind him, and Draco reached out for the little boys hair pitiful dark greasy hair. You could tell instantly to sad boy was poor and by no means well taken care of.

"Malfoy!" Hermione said striding up to him. She was furious. She clutched the first year out of Draco's hands, and sweetly sent him on his way before turning her anger back towards him again. "You haven't had your Prefect duties for an entire minute yet and you're already abusing them on helpless first years!"

Draco's cheeks flushed angrily. Crabbe and Goyle stepped up beside Draco, waiting for Draco to speak back. "I will not be bossed around by a mudblood," he hissed menacingly.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione asked, "Well, how about a detention? Tomorrow night?"

Draco stepped towards her, she had half and urge to step back unsure of what he would do showing out for Crabbe and Goyle. She held her ground. He leaned closely and whispered in her ear, "Meet me tomorrow night. Midnight." It was an order, not a request.

Hermione had the right idea to look undignified and appalled by what he had said.

Hermione said loudly, "Detention, tomorrow night. See Mr. Filtch directly after dinner," and if Draco thought she didn't really mean it, then he had another thing coming. She was going to make sure he received a fair and just punishment for terrorizing the poor first year. She started off back to Ron and Harry. She still wasn't sure if Draco was mad at her or not. She finally spotted Harry and Ron.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there. I swear I'm going to report him, he's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse then ever... Where's Crookshanks?"

Hermione was happy. She was going to have Draco to herself after being apart from him for an entire summer, even if he was mad at her.

The first year he had targeted earlier had been sorted into Gryffindor. Draco snorted.

He almost couldn't handle the Sorting Hat's new song, but this was the cherry on top of the pie. He made it through the rest of the night. Then he made it through his ridiculous detention with Snape. Apparently, Snape had learned of his detention and took it upon himself to make sure he was thoroughly punished. He wasn't upset with Hermione before the detention, but he was definitely upset with her afterwards. During his detention he only became angrier and angrier with her.

Draco headed strait for his dormitory, his bed calling to him. I'm definitely too pissed to see her tonight.

He thought better of his plans for his bed and decided, upon seeing his sleeping clothes laid out by the Hogwarts house-elfs, that he'd rather have a nice long hot shower.

Then, quite painfully, Draco felt a sharp pain to the back of his head. He turned swiftly to find a rather beautiful white snowy owl, letter in claw, coming again to attack him.

"Okay, okay!" Draco snapped at the owl. He snatched the letter from the owls sharp claws before it had a chance to peck him again. "Now leave." He told the owl, holding the letter in hand.

He looked over his shoulder, towards the corner of the room that Goyle's bed sat. Both Zabini and Crabbe were absent from the room all four of them shared. "You couldn't have taken the letter from the stupid owl and send it on it's way?" he demanded rudely, even though he noticed him nursing some of his own injuries. Obvious evidence of the owls abuse on him too. He didn't care. He recognized the writing on the letter as Hermione's and promptly threw it to his green bed.

He reached for his sleeping clothes only to realize his mistake. The gorgeous owl deemed the situation unsatisfactory and proceeded to attack his outreached arm.

"FINE!" he yelled at the persistent owl and grabbed the letter quickly. He tore the letter open and noticed the bird perched itself at the foot of his bed right inside of the deep green hangings. He read the letter quickly and looked towards the bird, "I've finished it." The owl hooted softly and took flight towards the door awaiting Goyle to let it out to fly away from the dungeons.

"Good riddance," Draco muttered throwing himself down onto his bed. He pointed his wand at his bed curtains and they swiftly slid shut. He sighed heavily, releasing some sort of pent up anger, as he read the three lonely words on his letter.

The girl was insufferable. No doubt about it. She knew exactly what to say to break him.

He waved a revealing charm on the parchment and he quickly memorized her instructions on how to find her. As he swiftly left his room as he glared in Goyle's direction daring him to ask him where he was going.

* * *

"Draco," Hermione breathed heavily. She kissed him again. She held him to her tightly. She kissed his cheek. She kissed her forehead. She kissed his neck. "Draco," she said longingly.

He pulled her hard to him, surprised by her greeting, but thankful non-the-less.

Her hands roamed his face, her eyes never leaving his. She kissed him softly as her hands found his locks and messed up his perfect hair. She spoke against his mouth, "I'm so sorry Draco."

He kissed her tenderly and then dipped to her neck, talking between words, "What for?" his voice sounded strange and foreign to him.

A throaty sigh escaped Hermione's lips. That also sounded strange and foreign, but something about it Draco really liked. So he slowly dragged his lips together on her neck, grazing his teeth across her skin like he had done moments before, but this time he was rewarded with a soft groan. Completely unlike Hermione.

He pulled his face to look at her. Her hands slightly shook on his neck and in his hair. She was surprised that he didn't automatically know what she was talking about. "I didn't," she hesitated looking at down and then back up at him, "I didn't write you all summer," she whispered, "I couldn't."

"Hermione," he said slowly pulling her to a couch and sitting her down. There was a fire roaring, light dancing on her face. Draco pushed his disheveled hair out of his face. He tried to regain control of his voice. "We were fools-" he took her hands in his as they sat beside each other "-fools to think that all of this would be okay and that nobody would care."

Hermione's back went rigid as she listened to him speak, "I take it that you didn't tell your father," she pursed her lips. She tried to hold back her disappointment; she didn't understand why she felt so put out. She didn't want him to feel guilty over it. She understood why he didn't. After a summer spent with the Order, she understood perfectly why he didn't tell his father. She understood, but it still hurt non-the-less.

"No I didn't," Draco heaved his chest, "We were silly to think- this situation is a lot more serious than we thought."

"I know-," Hermione looked down at their hands. "When I first heard-" her voice hitched "about- Vol-

"Don't say the name," Draco hissed surprising Hermione.

She studied his face in confusion. "Are you afraid of it? It's just a name," she said bluntly.

"My father's a Death Eater," he said even more bluntly. "I think you still haven't grasped how big a deal this really is yet," he reached for her face, dragging his thumb softly across her cheek.

"I do understand how serious this is," Hermione said, her pride stung, "Don't underestimate me," she said flatly, "I thought," then she said flippantly, "for some silly reason that- You-Know-Who would be gone again before we even came back to start our fifth year." She sighed heavily, "It was a hopeful notion, but silly nonetheless. I understand what kind of risk this is for you. What it is for me."

She looked at Draco's soft pale skin, his pointed nose, his blue eyes, and the way his hair was lazily slicked back. "But I think it's worth it," she said in a final tone.

He brushed his lips softly on the top of her head. "We're only kids, Hermione." He pulled back his face heavy with hard raw emotion. "Kids in an adult world at war."

She saw the turmoil on his face. "I'm not a child and neither are you. I'm almost sixteen. We are both affected by this coming war. Look at us! We're already affected by it. We're a part of this if we like it or not. There's nothing we can do to avoid it."

"You're right," he said darkly, "You know you are. We're both affected, and sooner or later we are going to have to choose sides," he pulled on his Slytherin tie and started to undo it.

"No," Hermione said watching him getting quite frustrated with his tie. She reached forward to help him out of the confines of his tie, "You may have a choice, but I'm a muggleborn, Draco. My choice has been made for me," she pulled the tie loose from his neck, "My path is set."

Draco leaned back into the arm of the couch, her words hitting home. "Mine has been made too."

Hermione scooted closer to him, "What makes you say that?"

Draco opened his eyes slightly, his hand in a fist on his forehead. Frustration racking his brain. "You know about my father. He's made my choice for me."

"You know you don't have to-

"Yes! Yes I do," Draco said his eyes clamped shut tightly, he gritted his teeth. "He's my family, Hermione. I can't just-" he was lost for words, he sighed deeply, "turn my back on that."

She rested her hand on his leg, "Draco-

"No." Draco said sitting up suddenly at her touch. He pushed her hand away. "It may surprise you to hear, but I love my family, Hermione." He looked at her wondering slightly if she would protest this. She did not.

"I do," he said lastly.

He noticed her now fumbling around with the top of her blouse. She pulled something out of the shirt and then started to untie it from around her neck.

Then he remembered, "Don't take it off," his voice broke, "It's yours. I don't want it back."

"Draco," Hermione said sternly, "I love you, too." She almost shook with rage, "I love you more than anything."

"We're just kids, Hermione. You don't know that for sure. You love your parents. You may love Harry and Ron. But you don't love me."

"Don't ever say that to me." She held the butterfly pendant in her hand close to her chest, and closed her eyes, "I love you." He watched her face, her emotions put out there unprotected and naked under his gaze. "Our love is not silly or even childish. It is real." Her eyes popped open and she forced the pendant into his hands.

He protested weakly, not wanting her to give back his only gift to her.

"Close your eyes," she ordered.

And he followed her instruction blindly and without thought. His eyes shut slowly. And her face popped into his head. He could see every freckle clearly as if he was looking right at her. He didn't understand. He saw that her eyes were moist, tears caught in her thick eye lashes, her cheeks a rosy color, her mouth formed in a soft frown. He didn't ever want to remember her this way. He opened his eyes in confusion and looked over her good and well. Exactly as he saw her in his mind's eye.

The tears caught in her lashes fell down softly, "I love you," she said again. He closed his eyes again, and watched in his minds eyes as the Hermione there, tear streaked, moved towards him intending to kiss him.

His eyes opened slightly as he felt her lips touch his, and he saw her leaning in kissing him softly with tear trails down her cheeks. And then he understood.

He placed the necklace to the side, on a table, never breaking their kiss. He softly pushed back, and laid her carefully along the couch. Her hands left his shoulders and wrapped around his neck, making him abandoned his attempts to prop himself up above her. He tried not to crush her as she eagerly pulled him tightly to her.

Their kiss deepened instantly. He had been in this predicament before. He could only usually allow himself to be this close to her before he would have to leave for a short time. So he could hide from her what she did to him. But for some reason he felt no need to. He pulled strength from somewhere deep within him with the intent on to stay with her as long as possible before he'd have to leave with his pride intact

He broke their kiss briefly, never taking his eyes from hers. He repositioned himself more comfortably. Usually it wasn't an issue but he knew he wanted to be with Hermione for as long as he could stand. He smiled at her as she awkwardly took her arms from around his neck. He watched her closely as she stretched up and took his lips, her arms wrapping firmly around him, her fingers clutching his school shirt. He dropped one of his knees between her own and pushed them aside slightly, allowing himself access.

She didn't protest.

Her hips met his, and her knees shut tightly on him. A groan painstakingly escaped his mouth. He didn't want her to know how such a small gesture could affect him, but the groan came non-the-less.

He saw her smile. Surely she didn't know what she was doing to me, he thought. He dipped his head towards her neck. He kissed it tenderly while his hands slowly slid up from her waist to her rib cage. His head moved slowly down her chest leaving a wet trail. He grazed his lips across her right breast through her blouse. She moaned so softly that he wasn't even sure if he had heard it at all.

As he moved to her second breast, her back arched slightly, her hips creating a wonderful friction with his own. He hung his head and gritted down a muffled groan, wondering briefly if she would possibly do that again for him. When she didn't he raised his face to hers, a devious smirk playing on her lips.

_She knew exactly what she's doing to me,_ he thought savagely.

He watched her face break into a grin as her hands toyed with the hem of his shirt on his back. Her fingers creating circles on his skin. Her hands nervously moved higher, sliding across the smooth skin of his back. Soon she had his shirt bunched up around his shoulders, her hands roamed around his back as he kissed her with all the passion he could muster. He rose up away from her and sat on his knees. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt and the awkwardly tried to take the shirt off.

Hermione giggled softly as he struggled with his shirt. She had seen him with his shirt off before, but she still nervously looked up at him, her eyes fluttered over the view of his bare chest before she pulled him back down on top of her. She ran her hands along the length of his chest, her hands tickled slightly by the few soft hairs that grew on his pale chest. Her thumb slid over his nipple and he groaned slightly into her neck.

He moved his hips into her gruffly loving the fleeting pleasure it gave him.

She moaned his name.

Draco chuckled, "So you like that as much as I do?" She simply smiled and shrugged. "Maybe," she said shyly. He felt his pants straining against him. He knew she felt it as well.

"I'm sorry," he said, and then he blushed slightly and wondered why he was apologizing.

She pushed his sweaty blond hair back from hanging in his face, "It's okay."

"Are you sure?" he asked wondering what was going through her mind, "I can leave and, ah, take care of – er – myself."

He blushed again.

"NO."

He was confused at what to do next, "What do want, Hermione?"

He only wanted one answer, he longed for it.

She bit her lip, she didn't want to say the wrong thing so she settled on a simple, "I don't know."

He started to pull away, untangling himself from her. If she didn't know what she wanted, or how far she wanted to go, the he wasn't going to push her. He sat beside her, losing her body heat immediately.

She sat up slowly realizing his intent to leave, as he reached for his shirt from the rug.

She reached for his arm and grabbed him firmly, and then pulled herself to her knees beside him on the coach. She kissed his forehead softly, taking his shirt out of his hands.

"Hermione," Draco said warningly, "Please don't."

She brought her lips slowly to his cheek. His eyes closed. Her tongue met his earlobe.

He shuddered. "Hermione," he pleaded, "Please don't. I'm not going to beg you for anything, I'm being a gentleman here," he sighed heavily reaching back out for his shirt, "So be a lady, and please don't tease me."

She didn't allow him to take the shirt from her; she pulled away from him and stood. She stepped to block him from getting up from the couch without him having to remove her out of his way.

"I said 'I don't know', because I'm not sure what I want to do, but I am sure I don't want to stop." She tossed his shirt somewhere behind her, close to the fire.

Draco's eyes widened as he watched her start to fumble around with the buttons of her shirt. He reached up for her hands. "Don't. You don't have to do this."

She looked down at his disheveled blond hair and she pushed it back slightly. Her eyes trailed from the splatter of hair on his chest to the dirty blond trail that started at his navel that traveled down to the budge in his pants.

"I want to."

Her hands shook unbuttoning her blouse, she was nervous as she felt him watching her. Slowly her shirt fell off her shoulders revealing the lacy satin bra. Her face and chest Draco noticed, reddened embarrassingly. His eyes never left her, and his hands stayed reassuringly on the sides of her legs as she stood over him.

Her tummy was pale, yet flat, unlike his slightly muscled stomach. He kissed it and looked back up at her again trying to reassure her. He wanted her to make the first move.

Her hands trembled on the hem of her school pants; he held her hands firmly in place to stop her.

"Are you sure?" was all he said.

She nodded slowly.

"I need a real answer, baby," he said kissing her hands that were still in his as he looked up at her.

"Yes." she said firmly.

He abandoned her hands immediately and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. His hands were steady, and to Hermione he was frustratingly calm as he pulled her pants down over her hips, from there they fell freely.

He wrapped his arms around her placing a kiss right above her mismatched panties. He pulled her on top of his lap. His eyes roamed her slight womanly curves.

He moved her beside him indicating her to lie down. He stood from the coach and began to rid himself of his clothes.

He felt nervous under her gaze. When he was clothed no more, she took in the sight of him, and blushingly looked away as he slowly crawled between her legs.

He heard her sigh. He dragged his tongue from her jaw line to her ear lobe. A deep moan made it to Draco's ear. He took her face in his hands, "Hermione, it's okay," he kissed her neck softly

* * *

**A/N** And this is not just Draco and Hermione's first time, but also my first time writing a scene like this. So let me know what you think. I'm trying to bring them of age in the way I write their characters but also trying to keep an air of innocence about it, please, please tell me how you like this chapter, review!


	8. One and Only

"_Better never to have met you in my dream than to wake and reach for hands that are not there." – Otomo No Yakamochi  
_

* * *

Draco watched her dress discreetly. They had shared a most intimate moment possible and she was still so shy in front of him.

He dressed slowly not wanting to leave her. He wanted to wake up with her in his arms. He wanted that for every day for the rest of his life.

He held her to him protectively and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," he said quietly, pulling her out of the Quidditch common room.

"That's an odd thing to say," Hermione said taking his hand and walking slowly back up to the castle with him.

"No, it's not," Draco smirked, "Thank you for everything." He stopped walking and faced her. "There's so much I want to say, and thank you is the only thing I can really put into words." He kissed her quickly and stood looking at her seriously.

"I don't know where to begin," his hands slid through his hair nervously. He watched Hermione cross her arms from the cold and look up at the moon. His eyes followed her gaze.

"Thank you for tonight, Hermione," he said standing beside her. It was easier to speak and tell her how he felt if he didn't look at her, "It was— I— we're— gah!"

She looked at him and laughed. He laughed too, but he still looked away, "You trusted me. You loved me. You were my first." Then he looked down at her, "You mean a great deal to me Hermione. I don't just mean that I love you, because I do, but it's more than that. I feel like you're a part of me now somehow. Like you're a permanent part of my family," he laughed at her wrinkling her nose, "not in a weird way," he playfully nudged her arm.

She placed her hand on his cheek very lovingly.

He reached up and held her hand. He savored the feel of her touch. "I want to ask you something," he said to her.

She nodded her head at him for him to continue.

"I want—I also want to be your last," he said more feverishly pulling her close, "I want to be you first, last, and only. I want to be your one and only."

"I promise," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling close to him.

"You better," he said playfully. He nibbled her lip before his kissed her full on. "I mean what I said. Yours only Hermione." He laughed, "So if some other guy touches you or flirts with you, it's an understood ass kicking that he's going to get, so you just let all the other guys know, ok?"

She laughed back at him, "There are no other guys. Promise. I'd think I know if someone else was interested." She crossed her heart playfully.

He kissed her hair softly and said deviously into her ear, "Want to go back down to the Quidditch pitch?"

She giggled softly, "Draco, you know we need to go back. First day of classes tomorrow. And you have that detention."

"I already did it tonight with Snape." Draco said not wanting to show is irritation he jokingly said, "Thanks by the way. I really enjoyed that."

They heard leaves rustle some meters away.

"Did you hear that?"

Draco hushed her and nodded and put his hand on the castle door and slowly pushed. It wouldn't budge.

Heavy steps on the ground were heard and a figure formed from the darkness. A soft oily voice said, "I warned you, Draco, but you didn't listen."

* * *

The butterfly pendent lay peacefully on Professor Snape's desk.

Hermione stared at her feet, and Draco stood unblinking in the face of Professor Snape.

"Where did you find this necklace," he ordered from Hermione still standing over Draco. He was imposing his presence threateningly. Not that he had much reason to try. Hermione was already trembling.

Draco had ordered her to avoid eye contact with him and to say nothing.

But Snape was her professor. She couldn't just ignore her professor.

"Where," he said quite dangerously.

"It was a gift," She said holding herself and never looking up.

He glanced at her. Under his gaze she felt dirty and rotten, as if he knew exactly what she and Draco had done that night.

Draco didn't back down from Snape's gaze, he blocked all thoughts from his mind, not allowing this Death Eater Professor to enter his mind.

"A gift?" He sneered looking Draco up and down, "How… _nice_."

"You are disgusting," he said looking over Draco, "A blood traitor. You don't deserve to have your pureblood name."

Snape looked back over at Hermione, a sneer on his face, "And worse, you picked the most pig headed, know-it-all, ugly muggleborn girl in the school to shag. Disgusting."

Hermione's face turned red and she looked up at her Professor, she would not be humiliated, Draco's rules be damned.

"You will _not_ talk to me that way," she forced out braver than she felt.

"_You_ will not talk to _me_ that way," Snape said coldly, "One word from me to the Headmaster and you will be expelled for your behavior tonight. Two Prefects no less." Snape smirked down at Hermione. Without warning Snape pointed his wand at her. He must have used a silent spell as memories began to swarm to the front of her mind.

_Professor McGonagall sat with Hermione while she read her Hogwarts letter for the first time. Ron being knocked unconscious first year, when he sacrificed himself during the life size game of wizard chess. Draco placed a kiss on her chest where her pendant had laid and he had told her he loved her. Hermione shirtless and Draco had looked up at her lovingly as he removed her pants._

_No_, she thought savagely, _you're not allowed to see that_!

Snape left her mind voluntarily.

Hermione blushed but looked angrily at her professor. "You had not right!"

Snape sat down behind his desk, "Save it, Granger. Like I wanted to see a filthy—", He stopped himself short, "Muggleborn—, Just get out, Granger!" he finished angrily.

Hermione reached for her necklace but Snape scorched her hand with a red flair from his wand.

"You will leave your-," His face contorted into disgust, "token of love," he sneered, "here. You and Mr. Malfoy will never speak to each other again. Is that understood?"

"No," Hermione said calmly, "It is not. I will have my necklace back and then Draco and I will leave." She shot Draco a look telling him to back her up.

"Yes Professor, she'll have her necklace back and then we'll both be going.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said looking down at his hands, "I'm not through with you yet. _Or_, I'll have your father here in a second and I'll let him deal with you both." Snape said deadly, "Miss Granger will leave without this," he indicated to the necklace, "And without you."

Hermione protested stepping towards Draco. His eyes flew to the ground not daring to look at her. He stepped away from her slowly.

Hermione's nostrils flared her face red. "Hermione, please," Draco pleaded, "If my father comes here, the nicest thing that will happen is that we both get expelled. He's on the board of Governors. He'll make sure they snap your wand, and he'll send me away to Durmstrang."

Hermione reached out for Draco's hand. He took another painful step away from her.

"Fine!" She said angrily at them both.

Hermione ran from the room. She didn't stop until she was safely on the other side of the Gryffindor portrait and far _far_ away from the dungeons. She took slow steps to an empty arm chair in front of the warm fire. Soon she was curled and tucked into it.

Hermione silently cried herself to sleep.

* * *

To Snape's and Draco's agreement, Draco headed to the Slytherin dungeons, without his father being summoned. He agreed reluctantly not to ever see Hermione again as long as Snape would keep this secret from Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Severus sat at his desk, his face in his hands, the torches on his walls giving off very little light. The light danced, tauntingly, on the butterfly pendant. He looked at it longingly. He could feel the magic pulling at him to touch it.

_How?_ He thought. His eyes burned, but he held his moment of weakness back.

He picked up the necklace by the chain, carefully, not touching the pendant.

He wanted nothing to do with what he might see while touching it. He was already haunted by her face in his dreams. He didn't need to see her in his waking moments as well.

He headed to the headmasters office, the necklace wrapped in a handkerchief. He needed to be rid of that dratted memory for once and for all and knew of one man he trusted to do it for him. He had found himself outside the headmaster office door, lost in thought, and knocked softly.

"Come in, Severus," Dumbledore's voice welcomed him in.

"Albus," Severus greeted gruffly taking a seat across from the old headmaster.

"So what do I owe this meeting so late at night too," Albus asked politely looking up from a very tediously long letter.

Severus tossed the handkerchief onto his desk.

"Ah," Albus said deductively, "I see." Albus carefully slid his quill under the flap of the handkerchief slowly moving it to peer at the necklace. He was very careful not to touch the pendent.

"Are you not going to say anything at all?" Severus growled.

"You haven't asked anything," Albus said simply glancing over his half-moon glasses.

Severus stood suddenly, bringing his fist down on Albus' desk, his greasy hair falling into his face, "Are you playing games with me? Are you playing games with these kids?"

Albus stood as well. He was much taller than Severus. "No games Severus. I'm not one for playing lightly with wizard's hearts."

"Then how do you explain this?" Severus said pointing down at the necklace. "Why is this the second time in my life that I've seen this cursed necklace?"

Albus looked at Severus seriously before answering slowly, "Would you believe me if I told you it is only by coincidence? That both times it has come into your possession that I had nothing to do with it?"

Severus started to speak, closed his mouth, and then tried to start again. Finally he said, "Yes. I would believe you. But this is too much of a coincidence."

"Yes," replied Albus, "It is. But I believe it has a very simple explanation. Please," Albus said politely, "Have a seat."

After Severus sat again and silently regretting his outburst Albus offered him tea. Severus simply shook his head.

"Very well," Albus conceded. "This necklace was created by a very powerful wizard." Severus looked at Albus, wonder in his eyes. "Yes," Albus answered, "I knew the wizard. He was a genuinely good wizard. He had a good heart. Very intelligent. Very capable. He was a better wizard than I could have ever have hoped to become. After he-" Albus paused, "After he had gone, I was left with the necklace. I had it for a very long time. I never thought that I would ever part with it. It meant a great deal to me. Then one day, I met a young witch. She was very pompous. She excelled in everything. She answered to no one and felt herself above other wizards. All in all, she reminded me of myself when I was a young wizard. She was one of my students and it was the first time that I had felt selfish for keeping the power of the necklace for myself. In the end, I gave the necklace to her. I'll never be able to ever say for sure if the power of the necklace was responsible for anything else that happened in her life beyond that point. Or if it was her growing into the witch she was meant to be and to have the life she was meant to have. After the necklace left her possession I honestly don't know who the necklace went to after that. I do have a vague suspicion though."

"Who?" Severus asked. "And who was the young witch?"

"The young witch in question was Dorea Black. And who she gave it to? I like to think that she gave it to her protégé, Minerva."

"Potter's mother? You gave it to Potter's mother?" Severus said it with disgust.

"Yes," Albus said softly, "Dorea and Charlus Potter fell in love in the late 1930's. As you know Dorea replaced me as the Transfiguration Professor when I became Headmaster. And then when Dorea retired, when she found out she was expecting, Minerva came to Hogwarts to take up post as the new Transfiguration Professor. It was during that time that I believe that is when the necklace came into the possession of—

"Don't," Severus, "Don't finish. I know where this is going. I've heard enough. You were careless Albus. This necklace is dangerous. You should have destroyed it the first chance you got. It creates nothing but pain. Nothing good can ever come from this."

"Some would say differently," Albus said sighing over to Severus. "It may have been painful for you. But it was never _given_ to you. So what did you do with Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

"Scared them," Severus smirked, then he said seriously, "They're stupid… They have no idea what they've started."

"No, I think they know better than the rest of us. I think it's time for bed, Severus. If you'd please excuse me," Albus said standing again.

Severus nodded knowing he was being dismissed. "I don't ever want to see that necklace again," he hissed has he stood to leave.

"I cannot make any promises," Albus smirked looking down at the simple necklace on his desk, "Sometimes I think it has a mind of its own."

Severus stood at the open door waiting to say something but not being able to voice it.

"Yes," Albus said expectantly.

"Who do you see?" Severus said softly.

Albus knew exactly what he meant. "I— " Albus paused. He was at a loss for words, "Someone that I haven't seen in a very long time. Someone that hasn't even been—"

Albus looked away, and Severus very discreetly shut the door behind him.

Albus sat at his desk for a very long time. He was just looking at the necklace. Knowing that he would regret it, he quickly grasped the necklace. He closed his eyes, and suddenly he was looking into the eyes of the one he loved. The one he would give anything to be with again. He knew the power the necklace held. It had come back to him again, even after all these years. And now he had the pleasure and pain to see those beautiful green eyes again after more than 50 years. He knew tonight that those green eyes would haunt his dreams. But even Albus Dumbledore wasn't strong enough to resist the power of the necklace. He should have never touched it again.

* * *

Draco woke the next morning reaching for arms that were not there. His bed empty all except for himself. He punched his pillow and muffled a scream into it as well.


	9. Hot Head

_"__When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied sacrifice in a contemptible struggle.__" – Edmund Burke_

_

* * *

_

If there were a physical limit to how much water could come out of one's eyes, Hermione thought she would never find it. Hermione was asleep on her bed with her bed hangings closed. Her runes school book was laid open at the foot of her bed with a few smaller reference books scatter around the seemingly larger one with strips of irregular shredded paper poking out of it at odd ends. Her foot slightly stretched forward tipping one of the books over the edge of her bed. Knowing even in her sleep that she had just disrespected her own book and had probably just lost all of her strategically placed markers she sat up immediately.

"_Lumos."_

She pulled back her bed hangings and lazily picked up her books. Ron would make fun of her if he ever found out she actually slept with her wand. She sighed and quietly started gathering her books together, hard to the conclusion no more homework was going to be accomplished if she kept falling asleep the way she was. She yawned as she looked around the room. Parvati and Lavender were long since asleep so Hermione glanced down at her watch. The last time she fell asleep she must have been asleep longer than she had thought. It was nearing midnight, and Hermione couldn't stand the idea of just going back to bed. She felt like she had been asleep for the last few weeks. Harry and Ron were nearly tired of the 'cranky-O.-hot-head' Hermione that's been none stop in her lectures. Hermione gathered her shower things and headed down to the prefects bathroom.

On her way through the common room she checked some of her hiding places and sure enough some of her house-elf clothes had already disappeared.

She made it all the way to the prefect bathroom without a hitch. Not even one sign of Filch or his beastly cat. She padded lightly trying not to make a sound. She stood dead in her tracks as she heard and saw the prefect bathroom entrance start to open.

She smirked knowing that whoever it was couldn't give her a detention for they were out of bed past hours as well. Her hazel eyes widened as they looked up into the dark grey ones. Without a thought or hesitation her feet started carrying her strait back to Gryffindor Tower.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she chided herself. _You couldn't have just taken a normal shower in a normal bathroom in the girl's dormitory? But no! You have a knack for torturing yourself. _

Wet hands connected with her elbow startling her. Her bathroom tote swung towards the general direction of his head.

Draco ducked quickly, an 'O my god, woman!' escaping his mouth.

_Damn_, she thought, "I missed," she stated jerking her elbow from his hand, "How very unlucky," she added darkly. Her face was clouded with fury.

"Well? Do you have a reason for stopping me in the middle of a hallway?" She snapped.

"I—

He looked down at her scrunched up nose, "I didn't expect to run into you like this—

She ignored his excuse, "And do you have a reason your hair is still wet?" She looked angrily at his wet locks hanging around his face. Drops of water were falling every so often onto his t-shirt. His nose was the cutest pink color she had ever— "Or do you just think you look cool, _Malfoy_?"

"No, I—

"_Or_ do you Slytherins not know how to do a simple drying spell?"

She looked at him questioningly.

He looked at her dangerous eyes. He didn't open his mouth to respond to her insults. Hermione was a woman scorned. He knew enough not to antagonize.

"You know what, Hermione?" He said unable to hide the anger in his voice. Maybe the hurt, but not the anger.

"What?" She snapped.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Just go on about your business."

She looked slightly surprised but she took it in stride. "Fine," she said, "I will happily go on my way." She picked her bathroom tote back up and started back to the Gryffindor tower.

"I love you," he said softly but loud enough for her to hear. She stopped in her tracks. He stood in his same spot awaiting her response calmly.

He could see the anger boiling in her head.

"How dare you?" She breathed heavily but quietly. "How dare you say such a thing to me?"

She rounded on him. Her already puffy eyes fought back tears. Not willing one drop to fall before his undeserving, god forsaken—

"Hermione," he took a step towards her.

"No!" She stepped backwards, "You have no right. _Love_ isn't something you just _say_. It's something you _do_." She crossed her arms in a very Hermionish fashion, "Now let me break this down into simple terms for your poor Slytherin mind. Doing something requires an action! You're a coward. You did NOTHING!"

She huffed and held back a sob not allowing her a moment of weakness in front of him. She straitened her face and said quite calmly, "There was no action on your part, Malfoy. So this 'love' you talk about all the time is just a figment of your imagination." Hermione turned on her heal to walk away.

"I didn't imagine a damn thing," Draco growled grabbing Hermione's wrist before she could get away again. "You didn't imagine anything either." Draco pulled her gruffly to him. He never had an angry kiss before, but if he had to think about it, this one qualified. Draco's lips fought for control. Control of everything he lost. His hand grabbed her right breast, his thumb caressing it. Hermione's arms went under his arms and around his back pulling him up against her body. She felt his arousal against her stomach.

"Hermione," Draco whispered in her ear, "I miss you so much."

Hermione shivered with the sensation that coursed through her body, "I've missed you more," Hermione said, a tear running down her cheek. She pulled back slightly and looked at him solemnly. "How did you do this to me?"

"Do what?" Draco asked worried.

"Make me fall in love with the one person I shouldn't have and then leave me when I needed you the most?"

Words escaped Draco. He pulled her in closed to comfort her.

"No," Hermione said pulling away from him completely. "You were right. This isn't something we can do. I love you Draco. I care about you. And I worry about you all the time. But this can't work."

"I don't understand." Draco stated. "You're the one that wants this relationship to work so badly. Now you've changed your mind now that I've decided to throw caution into the wind and just go for it?"

"No," Hermione said taking another step back, "I'm not doing this because of you, or your father, or the war, or Professor Snape. I'm doing this for me," Hermione fought back more tears, "I'm doing this for my sanity, my safety, and most importantly my grades."

"Your grades?" Draco snapped, "What the hell? You can't be serious."

"I'm the most serious," Hermione said bookishly, "We have O.W.L.'s this year. And I can't get a good job if I don't get into the right N.E.W.T classes. And I don't even know why I'm up this late right now. I have to be well rested this year. I can't be falling asleep in class, now can I?"

"You've got to be joking," Draco growled his voice low. He was fully aware how late it was and that they shouldn't get caught. Not with Snape's threat out in the open. "I'm willing to throw caution to the wind, and chuck my god damn father, and you're worried about your grades? Do realize you probably won't even get a job? That this fucking war will keep you from doing _anything_ at all?" Draco's chest heaved, his arms waving in the air like a mad man.

"Well," Hermione said looking at Draco, her lips forming a thin line. Her back was strait and she stood her full height, "If the war happens to get that bad then I'll have to prepare for that. Auror's are usually the top of their classes anyway."

"You can't be an Auror," Draco hissed. "You're mad! You're going to get yourself killed right out of school!"

"Keep your voice down you idiot," Hermione snapped, "What do you expect me to do? Join Voldemort?"

"No, you idiot," Draco snapped back. Then he added sarcastically, "You're muggle born."

"Yeah, well some people's conscience doesn't just allow them to sit back and do nothing. And if I did nothing then I might as well join Voldemort now. Besides, I can't very well have Harry go off and have all the fun without me," Hermione smirked. "Me, Harry, and Ron. That's how it is. That's how it's always going to be. We'll fight until our last breath if we have to."

"You very well may have to then," Draco said sadly. "I just hope you're throwing your life away for Potter and Weasley. Potter's dead anyway. And Weasley's a blood traitor. His family will be the first to go."

Hermione slapped Draco. Hard.

She'd never been angrier in her entire life. Draco touched his face. "Never. Ever. Say. That. Again." Hermione's chest heaved in-between each word. "How dare you? You might as well just sign up for the mark now. You can turn me in. I'll be your little 'mudblood' to show how dedicated you are to the cause."

Draco swore. He turned away from her. He looked back at her slowly, "Do you really think so lowly of me?"

"Less than you could possibly know." Hermione stated without even a hesitation.

"Fine." Draco swiftly turned away to walk back to the dungeons.

"Just run away little scared ferret. Just run away." Hermione spat. She turned on her heal as well.

Anger radiated off of her the entire time it took her to reach the portrait. She was never, ever, under any circumstance, going to take a bath in the Prefect bath ever again.

* * *

**A/N:** Nobody has reviewed yet about the conversation between Dumbeldore and Snape. No thoughts? Who do you think Dumbledore saw when he held the necklace? Bet you'll never guess *wicked grin* What do you think about Hermione and Draco? What do you think is going on in both their heads? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review! I need feed back! :)


End file.
